


Baby Steps

by Ellienerd14



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, No Incest, Other, Sibling Love, Siblings, The baby Daniel fic no one wanted but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Daniel asks for a story he's never heard before and Sean tells him of the bittersweet moments he took his first steps.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 'Rules', before Daniel meets Chris.

“Can you tell me a story?” 

Sean glanced over at the bundle of blankets that Daniel had wrapped himself in. He was clearly taking advantage of the home comforts their grandparents provided. All he could make out was Daniel’s face, which was pouting at Sean. 

“It’s late.”

“My throat still hurts,” he said, adding a little cough for good measure. 

“Do you want me to get Claire or some medicine?” 

Daniel shook his head. “Just a story. Your stories always make me feel better. Please?”

Sean sighed and sat up, switching on the bedside light. Even in its dim glow, he could see Daniel looked better, face fuller, less flushed, and his eyes no longer puffy. His cough was less intense too, helping to ease Sean’s lingering worries. He even managed a smile, the same kind Sean would get every time Daniel asked for a choc-o-crisp. (Shopping with Daniel used to be such a chore, he wanted everything. Now, he would give anything to be able to spoil him, to do something normal without worrying about security tapes or racist assholes.) 

“Want to hear about the wolf brothers?” 

“Yeah!” Daniel pushed himself into a sitting position, wrapping one of the many blankets around his shoulders. “But, maybe when the wolf brothers were just pups?” 

“Is this about Mom? I don’t remember much about her looking after us.” 

That was a half-lie. Sean could remember a handful of happy memories with her - like the time she craved ice cream when she was pregnant with Daniel so bad they ate three tubs between them - but many of the details were blurry, out of reach, purposefully locked away. It hurt less that way. 

“It’s not about _ our _ Mom,” Daniel said, “but maybe if the Papa Wolf was in it, that would be nice.” 

“Okay.” Sean wrapped his arm around Daniel. _ “In a wild, wild world, _ the littlest pup was trying to find his feet- paws. And it was up to Papa Wolf and his brother to help him.” 

* * *

_ “I swear he was standing up all by himself,” Sean insisted, still holding onto his Father’s sleeve from where he had been dragged in. _

_ In the corner, Daniel sat amongst building blocks, gurgling to himself. _

_ “I believe you.” _

_ “Come on Dan, get up!” _

_ At the sound of his name, he looked up and waved a chubby fist at them. _

_ “He’ll walk when he’s ready.” _

_ Sean crosses his arms. “He was standing.” _

_ “Why don’t you help him?” _

_ Sean nodded, holding out a hand for him. Daniel misinterpreted the gesture, slapping his palm against his. _

_ “No, hold it. I’ll help you stand up.” _

_ “You want Sean’s help Dan?” Esteban asked encouragingly. _

_ It seemed to help because he reached for his hand again, this time clinging to it. _

* * *

“How do the wolves hold paws?” 

Sean rolled his eyes. “It’s a story.” 

“I know. But-“

“Don’t you want me to finish?” 

* * *

_ With a little help, Daniel managed to balance on his feet, though he wobbled once Sean tried to move him along. _

_ “I know you can do it all by yourself, so please show Dad.” _

_ “Da!” He repeated, seeming to understand the words of encouragement. _

_ “You wanna show me how well you can balance?” _

_ Sean gently pulled his hand away, holding out his arms in case he fell. But there was no need, Daniel managed to stand unsupported, grinning at his achievement. _

_ “I told you!” He hurried over to Esteban excitedly. “Dan’s so smart and-“ _

_ “Sean,” Esteban said softly, looking past his oldest son. _

_ He turned around and softly gasped as he saw why his Father was so amused. Daniel was toddling over behind him, arms stuck out for support, but still managing to walk all by himself. _

_ He reached Sean’s side and hugged his leg, probably for balance, but it was enough to make him grin brightly. _

_ “Dad! Dad! Did you see that? He walked all the way from one side of the living room to another!” _

_ “You are one clever boy Daniel,” Esteban said, ruffling his dark hair. _

_ He babbled happily, still clinging to Sean, clearly enjoying all the attention as his brother and Father congratulated his achievement. _

* * *

“Aw!” Daniel interrupted. “I like that story.” 

“I was so proud of you.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that story before.” 

Sean sighed, knowing what his curious nature meant. “I know. We don’t like to talk about it a lot. But all your training with,” he lowered his voice, “your power reminded me.” 

“Why don’t you talk about it?” 

“How did I know you’d ask that?” He played with the hem of a blanket. “Just… what happened next wasn’t nice.” 

* * *

_ After Daniel had been put to bed, Esteban came downstairs to find Sean looking through a cupboard. _

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Can I have an envelope?” _

_ “It’s a little early for Christmas.” _

_ “The letter isn’t for Santa. It’s for Mom.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Why do you look so sad?” _

_ Esteban knelt down. “Sean, you can’t send your Mom any letters.” _

_ “But I saved my pocket money for a stamp and I used my good pens.” _

_ “I’m sure it’s a lovely letter. But I don’t have an address - I don’t know where to send it.” _

_ “You don’t know where Mom is?” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ Sean bit his lip, his eyes watering. “But how will she know?” _

_ “What did you want to tell her?” _

_ “That Dan took his first steps. I drew her a picture too. If she knows that she’ll be super impressed and want to come see it herself.” _

_ Esteban pulled him into a tight hug. _

_ “Dad?” _

_ “I’m okay Sean.” He held on still. “Hey, why don’t you give me that letter and picture and I’ll send it to your Grandparents. Then if they hear from your Mom, they can tell her.” _

_ Sean nodded, still nestled in his Father’s arms. _

_ Neither of them moved for a long time. _

* * *

“It was the first time I understood that Mom had abandoned us.” 

Daniel was unusually quiet. 

“It was one of many firsts that she missed. So you see, we don’t need her.” 

“Do you think Grandma kept the picture?” 

“We can ask her at breakfast.” 

Daniel shuffled a little closer, wiping Sean’s cheek. 

“Thank you for telling me the story.” 

“It’s a nice memory. I guess.” 

“And the little wolf went to his big brother wolf first. I guess that means they’re best friends.” 

Sean laughed, surprising himself. 

“I guess so. Even if the little wolf was a rascal.” 

“And the big wolf snores.” 

“I do not!” 

“Duh, why else would I wake you up for a story?” 

“You really are a little rascal.” Sean tickled him, laughing along with him until Claire yelled at then to keep it down. 

At least, Sean thought after the laughter had died down and Daniel drifted off, they were together. No way would he ever run away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this too angsty? I was going for sweet but I ended up making myself all sad. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/187551665254/baby-steps-lis2-fic)


End file.
